Sora Says How The Grinch Stole Christmas
'''Sora Says How The Grinch Stole Christmas '''is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts/Dr. Suess film. It will appear in Google Photos in the Future. Plot All the residents of Whoville (Whos) enjoy celebrating Christmas, with the exception of the Grinch, a misanthropic, eccentric, and egotistical genius, who hates the holiday as well as the Whos. No one likes the Grinch, due to the vengeful and harmful stunts he usually pulls on them. Six-year-old Cindy Lou Who believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by focusing too much on the gifts and festivities and too little on the personal relationships. She has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office and later discovers his tragic past. Cindy learns that the Grinch arrived in Whoville as a baby, and was adopted by two sisters. He was a timid child and had a crush on Martha May Whovier, one of the prettiest girls in his school. Bully Augustus Maywho was jealous that Martha seemed to like the Grinch more than him and began to pick on the Grinch, including his beard. The Grinch cut his face attempting to shave, and his classmates — except Martha — laughed at him, causing the Grinch to lose his temper and declare that he hates Christmas. He ran away to live at the top of Mount Crumpit, north of Whoville, for the next 53 years. Touched by this story, Cindy decides to nominate the Grinch to be the town's "Holiday Cheermeister", much to the displeasure of Maywho, who is now the mayor of Whoville. Cindy climbs Mount Crumpit to invite the Grinch to the celebration, and he eventually accepts. As Cheermeister, the Grinch enjoys beating the children in the competitions, but Maywho reminds him of his childhood humiliation by giving him an electric shaver as a present before publicly proposing marriage to Martha and giving her a gaudy engagement ring. Enraged, the Grinch berates the Whos for their materialism, telling them that Christmas is only about gifts that they will end up throwing in the garbage, which is dumped on Mount Crumpit near his home. The Grinch's concocts a plan to crush the Whos' Christmas spirit by stealing all of their presents, decorations, and food while they are sleeping. He disguises himself as Santa and dresses his dog Max as a reindeer, and then descends into Whoville. The first house he enters is Cindy's, and lies to Cindy when she catches him stealing their tree, allowing him to escape. When the Whos wake up on Christmas morning, they are horrified to discover the theft, and Maywho blames Cindy for letting this happen to Whoville. However, her cheerful father, town postmaster Lou Lou Who, comes to his daughter's defense by explaining to Maywho and all of the other Whos that he has finally figured out what Cindy has been trying to tell the whole town — Christmas is mainly about love of family and friends, not just gifts and fancy lights. The Whos agree with Lou and start singing Whoville's Christmas carol. Before the Grinch can push the stolen gifts off the top of Mount Crumpit, he hears the Whos singing and realizes that he has failed to prevent Christmas. He has an epiphany that causes his heart to grow three sizes. The sleigh full of gifts begins to slide over the edge of the cliff, along with Cindy who had come to spend Christmas with him. The Grinch finds the strength to lift the loaded sleigh and carry Cindy to safety, and they ride down the mountain to return the gifts. The Grinch apologizes for the burglary and surrenders to the police, who accept his apology and refuse Maywho's desire to pepper spray the Grinch. Martha turns down Maywho's proposal and returns his engagement ring, declaring that her heart belongs to the Grinch. The redeemed Grinch joins in the Whos' celebration feast, carving the roast beast himself. Trivia * Like Pooh's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, due to brief language and rude humor. This film will be censored. *Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren will be guest star in this film. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Kingdom Hearts/Dr Suess crossovers Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Holiday film Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Winter films